


Robotic Dorks In Love: Genyatta Week 2016

by AughtPunk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Did you think I WASN'T going to write about, Gay Robots, Genyatta Week 2016, M/M, let's do this, this is my wheelhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AughtPunk/pseuds/AughtPunk
Summary: Look. 'Gay Robots in Love' is like, my thing, okay? SO LET'S WRITE SOME GOSH DARN GAY ROBOTS IN LOVE STARING GENJI AND ZENYATTA(For Genyatta Week 2016)





	1. Day 1 - Firsts

The tree was ancient, perhaps as old as the mountains themselves. It clung to the edge of the cliff with nothing but a few thick roots keeping itself from falling. Zenyatta admired the tree and would often sit next to it as he meditated. To him it was as much as a member of the monastery as any of the other monks there. And in all of the years he had spent here in quiet study it never dawned on him to climb it.

“Come on Master! It’s easy!” 

Genji sat in the crook of the tree, nestled between three of the largest branches. The early spring had brought a spark into the man that had been missing all winter. His faceplate and helmet were off completely, and his outer armor shed for the sake of a pair of pants that suspiciously looked like one of Zenyatta’s. As much as it warmed Zenyatta to see his student so happy there was that annoying Mondatta-like voice in the back of his head pointing out how said student was a tree branch away from falling off the cliff. 

“I am fine with observing nature from the ground.” Zenyatta said as he eyed the edge of the cliff. 

Genji let out a musical laugh that made Zenyatta’s internal fans speed up. “You only say that because you can’t see the view from up here! Come on, join me! What’s wrong? Never climbed a tree before?” 

“No?” Zenyatta tilted his head. “In all my years-”

“You’re not that old-” Genji interjected. 

“Never once have I required to scale anything. Including trees.”

Genji inched his way closer, the branches wobbling a little too much for Zenyatta’s liking. “Good thing I’m here to teach you! Just follow my directions, okay Master?”

Zenyatta almost said no. He was going to sit down and meditate on firm ground. But then Genji broke out his secret weapon. Genji smiled, and it was all over. Before Zenyatta knew it he was grabbing onto a lower branch no not that one, the one to the left okay put his foot there oh no he was a foot higher and going to fall but instead he reached up-

“Got you!”

-suddenly Genji was grabbing him, pulling him and Zenyatta could feel the man’s strong arms around his body and their legs awkwardly tangled together. By the time his sensors caught up they were nestled into the crook of the tree. There was a brief moment of panic as Zenyatta’s body detected the complete lack of ground below him, but then he saw why Genji was up there.

From the branches of the tree Zenyatta could see the valley far below, it’s snowy fields and rivers glistening in the sunlight. Despite seeing it so many times before from the tree it was a brand new experience. Of course, it helped that he was also picking up Genji’s warm breath on his neck. That only added to the beauty of the moment. 

“Well, Master?” Genji said, his lips far too close to Zenyatta’s shoulder for the omnic to think properly. “Was it worth it?”

Zenyatta sighed as he settled back into Genji’s arms. To keep himself from falling. Yes. A good enough reason as any. “Indeed.” 


	2. Day 2- Crush/Confession

“Satya? May I ask you a question?”

“Of course, Zenyatta.” Satya didn’t look up from her repair job of Zenyatta’s hand. In fact, in the few months Zenyatta had known her she only ever made eye contact with him once. But he didn’t mind. She nudged a loose wire in Zenyatta, being careful not to hit any sensors. “What is it?” 

“Is it normal for humans to kiss their fingers?” 

And like that Satya’s grip slipped, causing a sharp warning of INTERNAL PAIN to flash in Zenyatta’s mind. She recovered and looked up at Zenyatta’s face for the second time in their brief friendship. “To do _what_?” 

“Kiss their fingers.” Zenyatta repeated, “Genji has begun doing it of late whenever his mask is off.” 

“Kiss. His fingers.” Satya put down her screwdriver. “Did he ever do that before?” 

“No, which is why I thought to ask. He does it whenever he’s daydreaming. I thought to ask him, but I was afraid that might come off as rude. And I do know humans sometimes do things like chew their nails, or chew on their hair, or chew pens, or, well, chew a lot.” 

“Does he…” Satya made a face. “Chew on his fingers?” 

“Er, no. I suppose not.” What Zenyatta didn’t mention was that there was a time he caught Genji licking his fingers. He had to go sit in the walk-in freezer to cool down his processors after seeing that. “Just these soft, slow kisses that-” 

“HE WANTS TO GIVE YA A POSH YOU DAMNED TIN COG WHACKA!” Both Satya and Zenyatta jumped in their seats as Junkrat poked his head over the concrete brick blast wall tha separated his and Satya’s sections of the workshop. 

“I’m sorry?” Zenyatta asked. 

Junkrat pointed a slightly bent wrench in Zenyatta’s direction. “For some damn bucket of bolts that’s all about how smart he is you sure as hell can be a right idiot sometimes! Genji’s suckin’ on his fingers cause he can’t do it to that bashed up faceplate of your’s!” 

“Genji…” Zenyatta stared at the still-smoking man, “wants to kiss me?”

“He loves you.” Satya said as she closed the panel on Zenyatta’s hand. “At least according to Mei. And Hanzo. Winston mentioned it once. McCree. Oh! And during the last recon there were some Talon agents talking about it. The blue one and the purple one.” 

“Genji loves me.” Zenyatta said mostly to himself. That was...unexpected. Not bad. Not even close to bad. Great. Fantastic! His inner workings whirled as suddenly the past few months made a lot more sense in retrospect. The light touches, the smiles, Genji almost glowing with happiness as he said- 

“Master?” 

There Genji was, standing in front of the workshop doorway with his now-dented visor in his hands. His eyes were wide, and what was left of the skin on his face was now blushing an odd shade of green. He was staring at Zenyatta, stunned. 

Zenyatta turned his head just enough to see Satya scramble over the blast wall to hide with Junkrat. He didn’t really blame her. 

“Genji?” Zenyatta stood, suddenly wishing he decided to float instead. He wasn’t sure if his legs would hold him. “Do you really-” 

Zenyatta was not able to finish his question. Before the visor even hit the floor Genji had crossed the room to embrace Zenyatta tight. Not even a second later Zenyatta felt those scarred lips press against his faceplate, his sensors picking up information like ‘warm’, ‘soft’, ‘wet’, ‘tender’ with every kiss. Unable to do more he hugged Genji back as tight as he could. 

_“_ Yes.” Genji finally whispered between the kisses. “Do you-”

“ _Yes_.” Zenyatta answered as he tugged Genji’s hand towards the exit. There was much to discuss. And he would prefer to do it when there wasn’t an audience hiding behind a blast wall.


	3. Day 3- Marriage/Proposal

 

 

 

 

It was unfair to say that Hanzo didn’t like omnics when the truth was Hanzo didn’t like anybody. In fact, it was much shorter to write out a list of who Hanzo did like. Which Genji did once, and it went as follows:

  1. Genji (Best Bro)
  2. Mei (Book Buddy)
  3. Hana (Pokemon Buddy)
  4. Satya (Gossip Buddy)
  5. McCree (Cowboyfriend)



So when Genji saw Hanzo speaking with Zenyatta it was less ‘that’s weird, Hanzo hates omnics’ and more ‘that’s weird, Hanzo hates everyone’. That wasn’t true, there were also a few people who Hanzo really hated. Which Genji also wrote up a list for:

  1. Genji (Also Sometimes Worst Bro)
  2. Zenyatta (Too Chill)
  3. Junkrat (Too Explodey)
  4. Reaper (Made McCree Cry)
  5. Hanzo (Aww Bro)



Which, now that Genji thought about it, made it very weird that his brother was sitting next to Zenyatta in their normal meditation spot up on the roof of the Watchpoint. No, scratch that. What made it weird was the fact that Hanzo was clearly laughing. Enjoying himself. Part of Genji knew he should stop hiding in the shadows and go over there to join his brother and his wonderful perfect monk boyfriend. The rest of Genji, the part that spent the first twenty-something years of his life in ninja training, wanted to watch from the distance to spy on the pair.

Was that weird? It was probably weird. Totally weird. But then Zenyatta’s orbs suddenly started spinning faster in the air after Hanzo nudged him (one of Zenny’s classic tells of being embarrassed) and Genji was pretty sure he had to go murder his brother. He had his ninja stars out at the ready but, thankfully for all those involved, Hanzo was suddenly distracted by his phone playing the opening bars to Dixie Chick’s ‘Goodbye Earl’. Genji watched as his brother pardoned himself, answered his cell, and wandered off speaking in that sickeningly cute ‘talking to Jesse’ voice Hanzo swore he didn’t use.

“I don’t think your brother is coming back, Genji. I overheard the phrase ‘movie night’.” Zenyatta didn’t bother to look over at the shadow Genji was hiding in. He was always understanding about Genji’s ninja habits.

Genji sat down next to Zenyatta and, with a little shuffling, rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Was he messing with you? Do I need to stab him?”

“No stabbing is necessary, my dear Sparrow.” Zenyatta said as he placed a hand on Genji’s thigh. “He was simply asking if I could officiate his and Jesse’s wedding ceremony.”

“And…?”

“I agreed, of course. You know, I do think I’m becoming an expert at marrying off members of Overwatch to each other. Ana and Reinhardt, Jack and Gabe, and I’ll gladly marry Junkrat and Roadhog if they’ll ever admit their feelings.”

Genji let out an undignified snort. “Now that’ll be one hell of a reception.”

“Indeed. Hmm. Although…”

The tone in his boyfriend’s voice made Genji lift his head up. “What is it? Is something wrong? Do I need to stab-”

“No stabbing.” Zenyatta squeezed Genji’s thigh. “I was simply wondering who was going to officiate our wedding when the time comes.”

“Huh.” Genji rested his head back down and closed his eyes. “Maybe we don’t need one? Just exchange vows? Or Ana might be able to do it?”

“Ah, good idea my lovely Genji. I will ask her later.” With that Zenyatta’s body softly hummed, a sign that he was slipping deep into his mediation.

Genji did not follow, at least not directly. Instead he let his body drift off as he found peace with the warmth and white noise of his boyfriend. Sweet, wonderful Zenyatta. He almost fell asleep before his brain caught up with what just happened.

“Zenyatta?” Genji opened his eyes, “Did you just propose to me?”

“I-” Zenyatta’s body went ridged. “Oh. Oh dear. I did, didn’t I?”

Genji was silent a moment before he let out a loud, barking laugh. “Yes! Yes you did! But don’t worry, I think I accepted? What I said counts, right?”

“I believe it does.” Zenyatta took Genji’s hand within his own. “I can ask in a more traditional way, if you wish.”

Genji shook his head. “Nah. Never been one for tradition. That being said we are totally having a huge traditional wedding and reception.”

“Agreed. It wouldn’t be an Overwatch wedding unless Reinhardt cries during the vows and McCree passes out under a table during the reception, after all.” Zenyatta leaned forward to press his forehead against Genji’s. “I love you, my Sparrow.”

Genji lightly kissed Zenyatta’s faceplate, his heart truly at peace with the world. “And I, you, Zenyatta.”


	4. Day 4- AU

_ Deep within the Underdark once lived two dark elven  brothers, cursed by fate to be the only Drow within their city to be untouched by Lloth’s evil. For years they hide the goodness within their hearts until one day the youngest brother rebelled against the Spider Goddess’ High Priestess. He was punished by being changed into a Dryder, a centaur-like creature with the upper body of a Drow and the lower body of a monstrous spider. His family, deeply ashamed, commanded the elder brother to kill the younger. It was the only way to bring honor back to the name Shimada. _

_ Things did not go as planned _

“Hanzo! What do your elven eyes see?”

“The same thing they do every day. An idiotic tiefling with no fashion sense.”

Jesse, said terribly dressed slightly demonic tiefling, sunk against the large bale of hay they were all hiding behind. “If you didn’t see anything you could have just said so. Genji? You wanna take a crack at it?”

“Good idea. I  _ am _ the trained spy around here.” Genji not-so-gently pushed his brother aside, letting the weight of his spider half pin Hanzo against Jesse. It was for their own good. If Genji had to deal with yet another dungeon crawl listening to them fight-flirt he was going to snap. So if one of his back legs just so happened to push Hanzo (who was grumbling in Underdark) into Jesse’s arms then so be it. 

Genji peered around the large hay bale. The job had been a simple one: Farmer’s old barn was full of big rats. Go clear out big rats. Get reward, have some rat-stew for dinner. And in typical fashion not a single one of them thought to question why the Farmer hired four adventures until they got there. It turned out the farmer was mostly right.

“Wererats.” Genji whispered as he watched the half-rat half-human monsters huddle around...something. Horse? Cow? It no longer really had skin. “Four of them. Pretty sure their dinner is the only reason they haven’t smelled us out.”

“Pfft, easy peasey!” Jesse pulled out his enchanted gun (‘Let me show you my enchanted weapon’ being one of the first things he ever said to Hanzo. It was a miracle he was still alive) and waved it vaguely in the direction of the wererats. “Four of us, four of them. We’ll even get the drop on them!” 

Jesse almost stood up before Hanzo dragged him back down. “Do not. The wererats coat their weapons with their cursed saliva. If one gets the drop on you it’s over.” 

“Annnnd you said yourself you’re out of silver bullets.” Genji pointed one of his spider legs at the gun. He then turned the leg towards Hanzo. “Annnnnnnd my brother’s out of silver tipped arrows. And, huge shock, I’m out of silver throwing daggers from our last were-encounter.”

“Perhaps I can be of assistance?” 

For the first time since they entered the barn the fourth, and newest, member of their team spoke up. They had found Zenyatta the Warforged Monk a few days ago being accosted by bandits. Never one to pass up helping their fellow man (‘Or a potential reward’ as Jesse said) they disposed of the bandits and were now escorting him to the local monastery. 

Genji...liked Zenyatta. He was nice. Calm. Very understanding about the whole ‘annoying self-righteous older brother’ thing. They had only traveled for a few days and Genji was already looking forward to speaking with Zenyatta while Hanzo and Jesse slept. It was a shame he’d be off with the other monks soon. A real, oddly heartbreaking shame. Genji felt his probably half-spider heart skip a beat as Zenyatta finally spoke. 

“Do you have an idea, Zenyatta?” Genji said as he plowed over whatever stupid unimportant thing his brother was about to say. 

“Indeed I do, Sparrow.” Said Zenyatta. Genji still wasn’t a hundred percent sure why the Warforged called him that. He really didn’t care, either. Instead he watched silently as the large mala that hung around Zenyatta’s neck suddenly floated in the air, circling the monk. In the dim light of the barn Genji caught a flash of silver from the rotating orbs. 

“Uh.” Jesse lifted his finger. “What exactly do those-”

Before the other three men could react Zenyatta pointed towards the Wererats and the orbs flew off in that direction. There was one, two, four sickening sounds of what could only be described as ‘fist sized orbs smashing into a creature's skull’ followed by the sound of four bodies hitting the barn floor. Zenyatta stood up and poked his head over the hay bale. “It seems the Wererats are unconscious, but still alive. McCree, could you please assist me finishing them? The enchantment on your gun should be strong enough to do it.”

Jesse, slightly stunned, nodded silently before slipping away with Zenyatta to finish the job, leaving Genji and Hanzo alone.

“Hanzo?” Genji said as he finally found his voice. “Lloth hated Warforged, right?”

“Lloth hated everything that wasn’t a Drow.” Hanzo said, his voice betraying that he knew where this was going. 

“So she would really, really hate it if I fucked Zenyatta, right?”

“Genji-”

Genji narrowed his eyes, determination filling every inch of his cursed body. “I’m gonna fuck Zenyatta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: It's been many a year since I played Dungeons and Dragons, and even then that was 3.5 soooo sorry if I got things wrong!


	5. Day 5- Hurt/Comfort

Life in Overwatch was a dangerous one. With every mission they were risking it all for the sake of a better tomorrow. Sometimes they came back with minor injuries. Sometimes right on death’s door. But since the Recall not a single life had been lost in Overwatch. 

Until now. 

“I can’t believe Toasty finally broke.” Genji said, staring at the spot on the counter where the toaster used to be. 

Lena wiped her eyes on her sleeve. “It was a good lil’ toaster. Never took too long and every slice of bread came out perfect.” 

“Remember how Toasty would always burn Reyes’ toast no matter what?” Jesse spoke in a low, haunting tone. “It’s like Toasty _knew_.” 

“You are all insane.” Said Hanzo, who glanced over at Zenyatta silently pleading for backup.

Zenyatta floated to Genji’s side and placed a hand on his student’s shoulder. “A loss is a loss, no matter how small. Although I must point out that you don’t eat, Genji.” 

“In the old days of Overwatch the scent of fresh toasted bread was one of my few joys.” Genji replied. 

“Do not worry, my dear Sparrow.” Zenyatta took Genji’s hand and did everything possible to keep his giggling down. “Although I never had to use Toasty myself I do know it lived a full life, and will always be remembered as a treasured member of Overwatch.” 

“Amen to that.” Jesse said with a tip of his hat. 

Hanzo opened his mouth to say more, but was cut off by a chainsaw-like noise by the kitchen door. There stood Torbjorn with a dented, ancient toaster in his hands. The three mourners froze on the spot, their eyes wide with hope. 

“I fixed the damn toaster.” Torbjorn said as he dropped the abused machine back onto the counter. “Now if you would-” 

Before Torbjorn could say another word he was grabbed by Jesse, Genji and Lena. Together they lifted Torbjorn up and carried him out of the kitchen cheering, ignoring his cries of ‘put me down’ and ‘We do this EVERY time it breaks!’. It was Hanzo who broke the silence.

“I can’t believe I’m engaged to that man.” He said, unable to hide the smile on his face.

“Indeed. And I am lucky to be engaged to my dear Genji.”

Hanzo nodded, frowned, and sharply turned his head towards Zenyatta. “Wait. _What_?”


	6. Day 6 - Winter/Christmas

“Genji. We love you. We all do. But you got to put on pants before the Christmas Party starts.” 

Angela stood tall, her lit-up Christmas sweater blinking almost as bright as Genji’s armor. Back during Old Overwatch he learned that Angela did not half-ass any holiday. Right now she was wearing a blinking sweater, a skirt made up to look like a christmas tree, the fluffiest Santa hat he had ever seen in his life, and Rudolph slippers with lit up red noses. It certainly put Genji’s oversized Christmas sweater to shame. 

“Why do I need to wear pants? I’m wearing armor!” Genji looked over to Hana (adorable tailor made Santa outfit), who only shrugged. 

“I gotta admit, you in a sweater but no pants just looks...weird.” 

“I’m _wearing armor_!”

Lucio (somehow wearing more lights than Angela) nodded. “Genji, your armor doesn’t really leave much to the imagination on a normal day.”

Genji rubbed his eyes, wishing he had his visor to hide behind. “But you think that when I put on clothes I’m somehow _more_ naked?” 

“YES!” Said Angela, Hana, Lucio, Reinhardt (huge Santa), Jesse (Christmas Cowboy), and Bastion (reindeer antlers tied to head) who didn’t actually say yes, but beeped in a way that sounded like a yes.

Before Genji could debate just throwing ninja stars at his dear friends, a hand on his shoulder brought him down. There was Zenyatta, wearing an equally large sweater that was almost slipping off his slight frame. “I think you look fine, Genji.” 

“Says the omnic engaged to that fine ass.” Hana muttered, which got a nod of agreement from Lucio. 

“Zenyatta is wearing pants.” Angela said as she pointed at Zenyatta’s normal pants, which could barely be seen under the sweater. 

“Zenyatta always wears pants.” Genji said. 

“Yes.” Said Angela. “ _Zenyatta always wears pants_.”

“Can we please stop talking about any part of my brother and finish decorating?” Hanzo muttered as he walked into the room carrying a box of Christmas decorations. He was wearing a downright normal sweater, thus missing the entire purpose of ugly Christmas sweaters. Genji really wasn’t too shocked.

Thankfully that seemed to dispel the crowd, leaving Genji and Zenyatta alone as the others worked on covering the common room in streamers and various shiny things. Genji pulled down the hem of his sweater, wishing that he picked something longer. Did he even own pants? Maybe he could go back to his room before the party started-

“Genji. Breathe.” 

Genji found himself obeying Zenyatta’s command before he could even think about it. Breathe in, hold for five, breathe out. Let the nerves calm down. No one was looking at him anymore. These were his friends, people he trusted. He was fine. He was okay. 

“Thank you.” Genji said before leaning over to kiss Zenyatta on the cheek. 

“Perhaps we should sneak out while the others are busy?” Zenyatta leaned down and took Genji’s hand. “It’s starting the snow, and the view from the roof is rather lovely. Shall we?”

“Mmm.” Genji risked a look at the others. They were in fact far more focused on getting the star on top of the tree then the two of them. “You know, the view from our room is pretty good too.”

“Well on a normal day but with the snow-oh! Oh.” The lights on Zenyatta’s faceplate burned bright for a moment before he gave Genji’s hand a squeeze. “Perhaps we shall retire early tonight?”

Genji grinned and pulled Zenyatta out of the room, his thoughts filled with getting the both of them out of their sweaters. 

Which would somehow make Genji less naked. Somehow.


	7. Day 7 - Overwatch Mission

Hana’s voice crackled over the communication line, interrupting the silence that followed Genji as he moved across the rooftops.

“I spy...with my little eye...something that begins with C.”

Jesse’s gruff voice followed. “Clouds?” 

“Nope.” 

“Cars?” Said Fareeha, sounding just as bored. 

“Nuh-uh.” 

Genji paused on the edge of a roof, his eyes searching the streets below. To say the recon had been a bust was an understatement. After a lot of childish complaining Winston agreed that they could pull out after one more hour. And Genji was pretty sure this had been the slowest hour of his life, and that included when he almost bled to death after Hanzo tried to kill him. 

“Capital building?” Said Angel with a half-yawn.

“That’s two words!” Hana replied. 

Ah! There! Stationed in an abandoned apartment across the alley was Zenyatta, leaning out of a window and gazing up at the sunset. Genji’s heart fluttered at the sight of his Master- 

-Boyfriend-

-Fiancé- 

- _Husband_ , his mind finally settled on, basked in the dying light. Through one of the open windows he caught Zenyatta’s attention, and the omnic waved him over. With a short leap Genji easily landed inside of the dusty apartment right next to his husband, his Husband! Husband! The word still rattled around his head in the most pleasant way, filling in the various cracks with a warmth he couldn’t begin to describe. 

Zenyatta tilted his head in greeting towards Genji, only to lightly touch the side of his head. “I believe the word Hana is looking for is ‘city’.” 

There was a low groan followed by Hana cheering over the communication line. “Okay Zenyatta! You’re next!” 

“I’m afraid I must pass, Hana. But you may go again.” 

Genji clicked off his communicator just in time to cut off Hana starting again, and couldn’t help but notice that Zenyatta made the same motion. “Don’t feel like playing anymore?” 

Zenyatta hummed as he removed Genji’s faceplate. The dusty air was far from pleasant, but Genji didn’t notice. Hell, the building could have been on fire and he wouldn’t have noticed. How could he when his friend, his teacher, his lover his world was in arm’s reach? Without wasting another second Genji pulled Zenyatta into his arms and peppered his faceplate with kisses. 

“Genji!” Zenyatta laughed between the kisses. “We’re on a mission!” 

“So you want me to stop?” Genji purred as his fingers traced lines across the plating on Zenyatta’s back. He felt Zenyatta shiver under his touch. He had learned exactly where all of Zenyatta’s sensors were ages ago, but only recently did he feel comfortable enough with such an intimate act. 

“I do not recall saying such a thing.” Zenyatta said, his hands already playing with the clasps on Genji’s armor. 

Genji grinned as he pressed his thumb against one of the larger sensors, getting a full moan out of Zenyatta. God, he loved this man. His husband. His harmony. His everything. And as soon as he got this damn armor off he was going to take Zenyatta right here and- 

“Quoi?” 

Zenyatta and Genji’s head snapped up to the open doorway on the other side of the room. There, standing in the dust with her sniper rifle balanced against her shoulder, was Widowmaker. And for someone with no emotions she sure did look downright shocked. And embarrassed. Next to her was Sombra, who was showing all of the emotion Widowmaker couldn’t. 

Genji and Zenyatta glanced at each other. No one spoke.

Sombra grabbed Widowmaker’s shoulder and pulled her back. “We’ll, we’ll come back later. You two keep, keep doing that.” 

With that the two women turned and ran with only Sombra’s comment of “See, I told you they were a couple!” lingering behind.

Genji gave one Zenyatta one last kiss on the cheek before popping his visor back on and running after Widowmaker and Sombra, knowing that his dear husband would always have his back.


End file.
